


Оставленные позади

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Пять компаньонов, которых никогда не было у Доктора.





	Оставленные позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51459) by [Andraste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste). 



1.

\- Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня?

Так как она вообще забыла, что у нее есть дедушка, когда он вдруг появляется - это действительно сюрприз.

\- Почему бы и нет, – говорит она. – А что ты такого сделал? 

\- Это то, чего я не сделал. Я почти взял тебя с собой, но потом решил, что это было бы нечестно.

\- Я не сержусь. Не понимаю, почему ты вообще захотел покинуть Галлифрей. – Это было очень странным. – А теперь у нас полно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.

Он отворачивается и смотрит на оранжевое небо. – Боюсь, что я задержусь совсем ненадолго. 

2.

В пятый год своей ссылки Визлор Турлоу решает покончить с собой. Он как раз представляет себе, как взберется на перила моста, когда кто-то похлопывает его сзади по плечу.

\- Извините, вы не подскажете, как добраться до Британского музея? Я должно быть не там повернул.

Турлоу оборачивается и удивленно приподнимает бровь при виде задумчивого крикетиста. – Я не из этих мест.

\- А, - говорит мужчина, засовывая руки в карманы. - Также как и я.

И это очень заметно. Да, возможно на этой планете все же осталось что-то, способное развеять его невыносимую скуку. 

\- Пойдем. Я покажу дорогу.

3.

Романадворатрелундар ожидала большего от известного преступника. Все, что она обнаружила – это нелепое пальто, гипертрофированное эго и комплекс мученика.

\- Могу я спросить, что ты написала в своем отчете?

\- Что психологически ты вполне адекватен, чтобы предстать перед судом, конечно же. Я думаю, что тебя признают виновным.

\- Виновным! Если бы ты когда-нибудь побывала где-то за пределами Галлифрея, ты бы знала, что преступление - это не вмешиваться.

Он бросает на нее взгляд, полный чистого презрения, когда охрана уводит его, и она рада, что это дело ее больше не касается. Еще один пример того, что легенды во плоти почти всегда разочаровывают.

4.

\- Ты же не хочешь сделать это на самом деле, правда? Если ты запрешь меня, Наймон оставит от этой планеты лишь оболочку. Твой замечательный лидер тебя не спасет.

Оскар застывает в нерешительности. – Ты думаешь, что они опасны, лейтенант?

\- Не слушай заключенных, Оскар. – Этот джентльмен может и кажется безобидным, но когда-то она путешествовала с одним из лучших мошенников в галактике. Она в них разбирается.

Когда дверь камеры захлопывается, он пристально смотрит на нее сквозь решетку своими проницательными серыми глазами. - Не говори потом, что я вас не предупреждал.

У Макшейн появляется странное ощущение, что когда она взглянет в его сторону в следующий раз, его там уже не будет.

5.

Чертовски большой космический корабль в небе под Рождество наконец убеждает Роуз Смит, что все действительно было. Когда премьер-министр по ТВ заговаривает о Докторе, ей кажется, что кто-то словно проводит по ее спине кубиком льда. 

Она ни с кем не говорила о той ночи, когда помогла победить пришельцев под Лондонским Глазом, даже с Микки - никогда. Она чувствует, как рука ее мужа скользит в ее руку и крепко сжимает ее. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит она. – Он знает, что делать.

Роуз приходится поверить в Доктора теперь. И на какое-то мгновенье ей безумно хочется быть там наверху вместе с ним.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика:  
> Способ познакомиться, использованный Доктором номер Пять поражает до глубины души своей оригинальностью.


End file.
